Jingle Bells
by Pricat
Summary: The Minions are spreading Christmas cheer through the house while decorating and cheering up a sickly Gru


**A/N**

**Inspired by the new Mimions Christmas video that was released I couldn't help myself as it was too cute not to write anything.**

**In this one shot it's the beginning of December and when the family were planning to decorate, Gru gets sick with the cold and it's up to the Minions to help decorate the house but also take care of their father**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of December and in the Gru house, everybody and every minion was asleep, but the alarm clocks were going off which were a sign for the Minions to wake up as Dave got up<p>

awake seeing that snow had fallen plus it was the weekend and Lucy and the girls were going to go get a tree hearing sneezes making the Minion curious shaming a sleeping Kevin awake, who was beside him in bed as the Purple Minion wondered what was wrong hearing the alarm clock go off, as the other Minions were awake still hearing sneezes and coughs seeing Gru in pyjamas realising their Dad was sick plus they were planning to decorate the house.

"Guys, I'm fine!" Gru said sneezing as Eldora climbed onto his back, placing a purple furred hand on his head feeling bad for him.

"Aww somebody has an nasty cold!" she said as the others understood as they cared about him, wearing Christmas sweaters and Santa hats making Gru weakly smile, as he knew they loved the holidays since Gru had adopted them as Kevin got a crazy idea.

"We can decorate by ourselves, Dad since we watched you do it every year plus you have the cold, so you need to rest." the male Purple Minion said.

"Okay but don't trash the house, okay?" Gru said going back to bed as Kevin was rallying the other Minions to grab decorations and bring festive cheer to the house seeing the girls were up and excited just like them but they felt bad their father was sick meaning he would miss going to get the tree.

"He'll be fine besides the other Minions will keep him company while we're out." Edith told Agnes as Lucy was making Gru some coffee to warm him up but the girls were eating warm oatmeal with cinnamon and honey since it was Winter and cold.

Plus the Minions were practising carols again, since it was the holidays and they loved to sing and party hard which Lucy found adorable and were seeing the Minion pups in Christmas sweaters like their parents but were excited about the holidays and knew their grandfather was sick so weren't going to annoy him so we're playing outside in the snow, as long as they were careful.

* * *

><p>"Bring it, Kiko!" Brooke said as she and her cousins were outside in the snow but their parents were decorating the house and havingbfun seeing Sulley in her Elsa dress pretending to be a Snow Princess which Kiko found cute since Sulley watched Frozen a lot, and knew the songs but Brooke saw somebody else, a minion pup that was yellow furred but had purple hair, different coloured eyes like Carl and mischievous.<p>

"Maybe it's lost, or Nefario made it.

Let's try talking to it." Kiko said.

The mysterious pup giggled building a snow minion.

"Bello I'm Kiko and those are my cousins Brooke and Sulley, what about you?" Kiko asked the pup.

"Ponyo." the pup said to them.

"Cool!" Sulley said.

They heard their sisters and mother home making them excited hugging Lucy's legs that were in tights making her giggle but they saw Nefario take Ponyo inside confusing them unaware she was a present for Dave so she was staying in the lab, which made the pups excited.

They were going inside for hot chocolate and we're talking about the holidays making Kevin smile since he saw Kiko's list.

He and the others were helping Lucy take care of Gru but he appreciated their help feeling a little better making them happy, plus they were going to decorate the tree seeing Gru there in his pyjamas, sitting on the couch.

"Thanks guys, for helping me out, and decorating the house as you guys are very sweet." Gru said to them.

"We're family, Daddy." Dave said.

Gru nodded as they were decorating the tree but he was on the couch, but the Minions were starting to sing carols like they had practised making Gru smile because it was adorable and saw them hug him despite him having the cold.

He knew the holidays were the time for family so to him, the Minions were family along with the girls seeing the Minions being cute


End file.
